


An evening in June

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The thoughts and musings of two soon-to-be newlyweds, on the eve of their wedding.Written for the Fantastic Beasts Secret Santa with the following prompt: "Due to the strict anti-miscegenation laws concerning Wizards and No-Maj's in the US, Queenie and Jacob run off to England to elope. Of course Tina comes along to be at her sister's wedding, and it wouldn't feel right to get the whole gang back together - in England, no less - without dragging Newt along for the ride." Enjoy !





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFictionFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFictionFairy/gifts).



 

 

"Care for some more tea, dear?"

 

The dark, pungent liquid was poured into Jacob's cup before he could answer. He looked up at the old woman with a smile and took a scalding sip. It was strong and bitter, more so than the watered-down coffee he used to take in New York.

 

"Hey, thanks, Mrs Longbottom. Wow, that's good."

 

He shifted in his chair, slightly embarrassed. Everything that came out of his mouth sounded clumsy and coarse somehow, compared to the clipped, elegant accent of the people around him. Even the family's last name – _Longbottom_. They somehow managed to make it sound classy instead of ridiculous. He really was in another world, and not just because almost everyone around him was a wizard.

 

He gazed out into the garden for countenance; a clear summer dusk was settling slowly on the grass, turning green into blue. Under the large oak tree, crickets had started to chirp. When was the last time he had heard crickets? And did he ever in his life drink tea on a lawn table? Helpless with amazement, he broke into a wide grin and turned to Tina to share it with her. Tina, however, was scrunched up in quiet concentration, as she so often was when unsolicited.

 

"I've made sandwiches with some cold cuts if you're hungry, and there might be a few pastries left," Mrs Longbottom continued.

 

"Gee, I'm already stuffed from lunch," Jacob replied, patting his belly. "It was deliciously, honestly."

 

"Oh, come now, just one or two won't hurt." She took out her wand from her pocket and waved it expertly. A large platter piled with food wafted out from the kitchen window and onto the table. "You need all your energy for tomorrow! I do hope the weather stays nice for the big day."

 

Jacob tried not to stare every time someone casually made objects float through the air in front of him, or turned a teapot into a toad or something like that, but he couldn't help it. It hadn't yet ceased to bewilder him completely. And every single time, it reminded him of the heavenly sight of Queenie's golden strudel, and her golden curls, and her eyes that outshined even the candles. _Magic_. He grinned again, feeling like his face and his heart might burst in unison.

 

"That's too kind of you, Mrs Longbottom. You've been a wonderful host."

 

"Oh, I'm just glad I could help out some friends of my Algie. Well, friends of Theseus, but he and Algie have been friends for so long, ever since their days in Gryffindor, he's almost part of the family. They'll be dropping in here after work to greet you, of course, but they work long hours at the Auror office, of course..."

 

"Theseus? That's Newt's brother, right?" Jacob asked Tina.

 

She snapped out of her reverie. "Yeah, that's him. He's the one who asked Mrs Longbottom if we could stay here, since, you know... It was all a bit sudden, coming here. I didn't have time to establish some contacts myself," she added as a sort of apology.

 

"That's only natural, dear. It would've been just awful if something bad had happened..."

 

Jacob took a small pastry from the platter and took a nibble. It had all gone down so quickly he hadn't had much time to think about it, but the uncommon worry in Queenie's voice when she'd explained the situation to him had made it clear that they had to act fast. MACUSA suspected everything. They might come after him. He might get struck with a spell at any time in the street, wake up in the gutter, and forget that Queenie even existed. He couldn't fathom how it was possible that they could simply wipe out these memories – all the moments he and Queenie had shared in the last year, all the little details that were like colorful threads binding their hearts together, and the tremendous emotion that swelled inside of him when he told himself how lucky he was, how happy, how blessed to have her at his side. Queenie was part of his structure now, a given fact in his system of thought.

 

He couldn't fathom it, but they could, Queenie insisted in a wavering voice. They could.

 

So they had to leave. Neither one had asked the other if they were willing, for they both knew a life in America was impossible, and a life apart equally so. From what Jacob had gathered, the good people of MACUSA never did actual bodily harm to non-wizards like himself, but if they removed his memories of Queenie, they may just as well remove his soul from his body and leave him for dead. And he couldn't bear to imagine what those goons might do to her.

 

New York had been his home his entire life, but he prepared to leave it without regret and without hesitation. The only thing that had given him pause was his bakery.

 

_His_ bakery. He could still seen his lanky assistant, Tony, standing by the door at the end of the long work day – a day like any other, for him.

 

_Do you want me to close up, Mr K?_

 

Jacob had told him he'd close himself and that he should run along and be sure to give those extra rolls to his Ma, and then the young man had disappeared in the murky streetlight, not knowing he'd find a large manila envelop next to the register the next morning, filled with papers handing the bakery over to him. Tony was a good, smart kid. He worked hard and never complained. Jacob couldn't have asked for a better replacement.

 

Still, looking for the last time at those tidy shelves, full of his dreams... Walking on the spotless tiled floor... locking the door knowing he would never open it again...

 

"Jacob, you okay?"

 

Tina was looking at him. Her face hadn't lost its usual gravity, but now it was softened by compassion. A gentle change most people failed to notice – their eyes slid past her sullen demeanor without stopping.

 

Jacob finished the small pastry and swallowed with difficulty. He knew it was no use diverting Tina with a simple _I'm alright_. Queenie may have been the mind-reader in the family, but both sisters shared the same keen sense of empathy.

 

"Feeling a bit emotional, you know? But it'll be fine. It can only be fine, now that we're here."

 

Tina's smile lit up her face. "I know. Well, I better check on Queenie and see if everything's ready up there. Think she'll want a sandwich?"

 

She took two of them off the platter and headed in the house just as Mrs Longbottom called out from the kitchen window.

 

"Francis! Francis, it's getting dark, come back inside! And help your sisters with the dishes!"

 

Jacob watched, half-laughing, as a small boy with tousled hair came running from behind the oak tree to the front of the lawn, waving a stick. His shorts and blouse bore the greenish marks of spending a summer's day outside, and he was giddy with exhaustion.

 

"When I grow up," he announced loudly to no one particular, "I'm going to be an Auror like my brother."

 

"Yes, dear," Mrs Longbottom said from the kitchen. "Well, I think I hear Algie coming in now with Theseus... And oh, they've brought Newt along with them!"

 

Jacob laughed wholeheartedly this time. Now, if that wasn't the cherry on top of the bite-sized pastry pie... Under the oak tree, a cluster of fireflies were starting to glow.

 

 

*

 

 

It was her lack of surprise hearing Newt's voice through the open door that told Queenie she had felt him coming, more than a worded thought. That happened sometimes, but only with those she knew well – a nudge at the tip of her own mind, a familiar presence drawing closer. Tina, however, would have had no such warning.

 

Queenie winced a little. She could sense her sister's jumbled, embarrassed thoughts, curling up like smoke to the second floor of the Longbottoms' enormous house. She tiptoed out of the guest room in her silk slip and leaned above the banister of the staircase. From there, she could see the front hall and the three men who had just entered the house – there was Newt, standing slightly behind whom she guessed was his older brother Theseus, and next to them must be Algie, with dark hair like his mom and his siblings.

 

And Tina, of course, bumbling a greeting, arms crossed awkwardly. She uncrossed them to shake Algie's hand, then crossed them again, then uncrossed them once more when Theseus introduced himself, and finally didn't seem to know quite what to do with them.

 

_Teenie, don't you dare shake Newt's hand, don't you dare_ , Queenie pleaded with all her might, forgetting for a moment that Tina wasn't a Legilimens herself. But it didn't help one bit. Tina held out her hand to the poor boy, and his surprised disappointment smacked right into Queenie like a confused bug hitting against a window. She bit back a groan. There had never been a doubt in her mind that her big sister was brighter and more accomplished than her, but when it came to dealing with people she could be a real ninny.

 

"It's – um – very pleasant to see you," Newt said as the two other men made their way to the backyard. "How did the trip go?"

 

"Well, we took a Portkey from Portsmouth to London and Jacob threw up," Tina blurted out. "But... fine, I guess."

 

_Nice going, sis, you don't see the guy for months and you talk to him about puke._

 

"Good. Good. Are the happy couple ready for tomorrow?"

 

"Yeah, I was just going up to help Queenie with the fitting and all... And sandwiches. Tough work, trying on dresses."

 

_No, I don't need help, stay with him, you idiot!_

 

"Oh yes, right. Well then..."

 

_STAY DOWN THERE, PORPENTINA GOLDSTEIN!_

 

"Actually, I think I'll go with you to the garden for a moment. Jacob will be so happy you came... I just can't resist seeing his reaction."

 

"Of course. That would be... yes, let's go."

 

Queenie had to hand it to Newt, he was just as hopeless as her sister was. But at least she had convinced Tina to... She paused for a moment. Had she really? Was this a coincidence, or her own doing? She returned to the room and shut the door quietly behind her.

 

She sat on the edge of the bed and played distractedly with the lacy hem of one of the dresses she'd laid out on the quilt. She had read that a powerful Legilimens could sometimes do more than just sense another person's thoughts and influence the mind of others. Queenie instinctively pictured it as pushing back, but she had never really tried. It was difficult enough getting people to trust her without making them even more suspicious.

 

But she _had_ pushed back this time. She really wanted Tina to stay with Newt. Had it been wrong of her? Suddenly, the words of one of her Ilvermorny teachers resonated within her. _Legilimency is a perversion of magic, Goldstein, a wicked, im_ _moral craft honed only by wizards who are too lazy or nosy to practice other spells._

 

One of the most unpleasant side-effects of Legilimency was having an excellent memory. She could still picture that old coot Professor Hayward like it was yesterday, scolding her just because she had blurted out an answer before he'd actually asked the question. She couldn't help it. Back when it started, it was difficult to tell the difference between her head and her ears when she heard something.

 

She wasn't angry at Professor Hayward, though. She could understand where that sort of opinion came from, and why trust was difficult. Every single wizarding guy she'd been with went from ten to zero when they found out what she could do. _Thought you were nothing but a sweet thing, but I'm not too keen on getting my brain cracked open,_ was basically what it boiled down to.

 

Except for Jacob, of course. She stood up and grabbed the hanger of one of the dresses, a light blue number with a plunging neckline, holding it in front of her to study its effect in the full-length mirror. No, from the very first time they'd met, Jacob's mind had been like a ladder, going up notch by notch in fascination and desire. She would've expected a No-Maj to run off in terror, but he hadn't been the least bit frightened, intimidated or embarrassed by his thoughts, which made them softer, more blurry somehow, but still very palpable. Queenie could recall the delighted excitement of that first night with perfect clarity: being around him was like floating on a cloud.

 

What a crime it had been to erase his memories. Queenie had realized it the moment he'd started walking away after the Obscurus incident. What a crime it would be still if MACUSA ever got their hands on him... She put the light blue dress back on the bed and took a purple one instead. Just thinking about the gaping, unnatural void left by an Memory Charm made her skin crawl and her heart shudder against her chest. She had only been able to make Jacob remember by coming every day to his bakery for weeks and weeks, never saying anything, until she could see that glorious glint of recognition in his eyes, and even then, that was only because she had protected him from the first onslaught of venomous rain. But a real Memory Charm performed by an Auror was irreversible... If he ever got hit, all of it, all of _this_ , would be gone in a moment...

 

She set the purple dress down with shaking hands, close to tears, not knowing what to do with herself. When a tap came on the door, she nearly tore it open. Her sister's dark, determined eyes widened in surprise.

 

"Queenie! What's the matter? You look like you're about to cry."

 

Queenie wiped her eyes, feeling silly all of a sudden. "I just... I just don't know what dress to wear and it's driving me nuts."

 

Tina took her in her arms and stroked her hair, the same measured, soothing gesture she had used when they were children. She knew Queenie was lying, of course, but there were some things that didn't need to be spoken with words.

 

"Hey, I'm always here to help. Let's see what you have there."

 

"I didn't have room for much in my suitcase... I only got these three. The purple, the blue and the pink."

 

"They look great! And you're gorgeous no matter what you wear."

 

"Thanks, Teenie. You know, I always thought I'd be getting married in Mom's old dress, but..."

 

"You're too tall, sis, much taller than Mom was. It wouldn't have fitted anyway. Here, try the pink one on."

 

"Jacob's seen me in it a million times..."

 

"And he's marrying you, so obviously he likes it."

 

Tina helped Queenie slip on the pink dress, even though there was really no need. Then she took out her wand and made a shimmering ribbon appear on the hems, like a string of little gems.

 

"Teenie, I didn't know you could do that!" Queenie exclaimed. "And here I thought all you wanted to do was bring me sandwiches!"

 

"Sandwiches?" Tina frowned. "I forgot them downstairs but... were you eavesdropping on me? In the front hall with Newt?"

 

"I promised you I would never read your mind if I could help it, but I never said anything about eavesdropping."

 

Tina rolled her eyes and gave a snort of laughter. Outside, Queenie could hear Jacob's rambunctious laugh as well. Curious, her sister went to open the window.

 

"They're having quite a reunion down there in the yard," she said. "Come say hi to Newt, he hasn't seen you yet."

 

"Wait, lend me your cardigan," Queenie replied, tugging at her sleeve. "Jacob can't see my wedding dress before tomorrow, it's bad luck."

 

Tina handed it to her and they both squeezed to fit in the frame. Theseus and Algie were at the table but Newt and Jacob were standing on the lawn a bit further away, glasses in hand. Night had fallen and plunged the garden into darkness, yet the lights shining from the house enveloped them in a comfortable glow.

 

"Good evening, ladies," Newt exclaimed, raising his glass.

 

"Darling," Jacob called out to Queenie. "Darling, Newt pointed something out to me and I realized, I forgot ask you a very important question before we left."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"I mean, I never actually said the words properly, and I know you don't care about that but..."

 

"Just get on with it, you big sissy," Newt said.

 

"Will you marry me, Queenie Goldstein?"

 

The general hilarity that ensued washed over Queenie like a warm wave of joy. For now at least, they were safe, on an evening in June, surrounded by friends, waiting only to be happy.

 

"Oh honey!" she giggled. "I thought you'd never ask!"

 


End file.
